<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[古雷佛塞特]無題 by graygraygray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785182">[古雷佛塞特]無題</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray'>graygraygray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[古雷佛塞特]無題</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>　　里歐聞訊趕到時只看到古雷佛塞特獨自一人坐在等候區的角落，不曉得他是怎麼把那龐大的身軀塞進小小的座椅中，還能夠不逾越分毫。白襯衫沾上一大片濺灑式的血漬，已經半是乾涸，呈現暗紅色，而理應代替加洛在一旁監視的員警卻不見蹤跡。里歐大步朝對方走去，厲聲質問：「加洛呢？」</p><p>　　古雷佛塞特起初並沒有搭理他，看不出究竟是喜是悲，將他的來勢洶洶置若罔聞，視線仍輕飄飄放在前方約兩公尺空無一物的位置。直到里歐提高聲量問了第二次，才像是嫌他吵般慢悠悠地回道：「難道你學不會用自己的眼睛判斷狀況嗎，里歐弗提亞？」</p><p>　　「我只看到你這傢伙好端端地坐在這裡，加洛卻在手術房裡急救！」</p><p>　　「如你所見。」古雷佛塞特回。</p><p>　　里歐沒忍住，衝上前去揪住古雷佛塞特的衣領。他渾身顫抖，滿腔的怒火不知該如何發洩。但與其和古雷佛塞特置氣，他更想揍上加洛一拳──儘管他現在仍生死未卜。</p><p>　　遠處顯示著手術中的紅燈刺痛著里歐的眼，里歐喘著氣放開對方，古雷佛塞特仍舊表現得一無所謂。</p><p>　　里歐低吼道：「憑什麼為了救你這種人，加洛卻得受苦啊！」</p><p>　　「誰知道呢。」古雷佛塞特事不關己地說：「死了也好，反正那笨蛋大概會上天堂吧。」</p><p>　　「話說得還真好聽！」里歐嗤之以鼻：「明明你根本不相信死後的世界吧！」</p><p>　　聞言，一直沒什麼表情的古雷佛塞特這才抬起頭來看他，輕輕地笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>